In Harm's Way
"In Harm's Way", retitled "Episode 3", is the third episode of Rise of the Walking Dead: Season One. Summary Months of walking was finally worth it as Bianca Jones and Rowan finds a prison where the group can stay, while Brooke Williams and Sophia Peletier are still struggling to gain the trust of the Cabin Group. Soon The Governor comes and destroys what the survivors hold dear. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see ROTWD Statistics. Bianca Jones' Choices Traitor: Told The Governor where the prison is? *Told him - 25% *Glenn told him - 75% Freedom: Freed Maggie or Mark first? *Freed Maggie first - 44% *Freed Mark first - 56% Mercy: Let Michonne kill Penny Blake? *Stopped Michonne - 5% *Let Michonne kill her - 95% Trust: Stood up for Michonne? *Stood up for her - 64% *Said nothing - 36% C-Section: Is the baby born? *The baby died - 38% *The baby survived the C-section - 62% Brooke Williams' Choices Reunion: Shared a drink with Carol & Shel? *Shared a drink - 80% *Avoided Carol and Shel - 20% Go or Stay: Went with Rick or stayed with Alvin? *Went to Woodbury with Rick - 72% *Stayed with Alvin at the prison - 28% Amputation: Who chopped off Hershel's ankle? *You chopped off his ankle - 45% *Rodney chopped his ankle off - 55% Loyalty: Sided with Daryl or Andrea? *Sided with Daryl - 66% *Sided with Andrea - 34% Savior: Saved Andrea or T-Dog? *Saved Andrea - 44% *Saved T-Dog - 56% Credits *Bianca Jones *Brooke Williams *Shel Jefferson *Hunter Jefferson *Bridgette (Determinant) *Rebecca *Mark *Rowan *Noah *Tom *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn Rhee *Carol Peletier *Sophia Peletier *Daryl Dixon *Lia (Determinant) *Nick *T-Dog *Andrea *Judith Grimes (Determinant) *Hershel Greene *Beth Greene *Maggie Greene *Jimmy *Duncan *Lindsay Reynolds *Alvin Smith *Nikita (Determinant) *Rodney *Tyreese Williamson *The Governor *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Michonne *Milton (Alive & Zombified) *Crowley *Martinez *Alisha *Dirk *Andrew *Thomas *Oscar *Tiny *Axel *Bradley *Mike Johnson (Determinant) Deaths *Mark (Determinant) *Jimmy *Tiny *Thomas *Penny Blake (Zombified, Determinant) *Nikita (If saved in "Lost") *Crowley *Milton (Alive & Zombified) *Lia (If saved in "Rise of the Dead") *Rebecca *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Determinant) *Andrea (Determinant) *T-Dog (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Tyreese Williamson. *First appearance of The Governor. *First (and last) appearance of Penny Blake. (Zombified) *First appearance of Alisha. *First appearance of Michonne. *First appearance of Martinez. *First (and last) appearance of Crowley. *First (and last) appearance of Milton. (Alive & Zombified) *First appearance of Dirk. *First appearance of Andrew. *First (and last) appearance of Thomas. *First (and last) appearance of Tiny. *First appearance of Oscar. *First appearance of Axel. *First appearance of Bradley. *First appearance of Judith Grimes. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Rebecca. *Last appearance of Mark. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Lori Grimes. *Last appearance of Nikita. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Lia. *Last appearance of Andrea. (Determinant) *Last appearance of T-Dog. (Determinant) Reception Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:ROTWD Season 1 Category:Rise of the Walking Dead